El Aguila del Este
by Loyal Aurumm
Summary: Bueno algo que me vino a la mente gracias a algunas personas en deviantArt pueden encontrarme en Da como GoldenArum cualquier REVIEW es bienvenido, si yo dibujé mi avatar, es King Sombra en modo Tribal
1. Presentación

*En una cueva apenas visible gracias a la obscuridad que la abraza, vemos una sombra perteneciente a una abominación y escuchamos tres voces hablando al unisono*

Príncipe- Mi nombre, no lo recuerdo, pero quienes me conocen, quienes me siguen y quienes me temen me llaman, El Príncipe del último amanecer, hoy gracias a que no se si lograré mi cometido o moriré intentándolo he decidido contar mi historia al vacío de la obscuridad, y que mis palabras sean llevadas por el viento a los oídos de los dioses y les infunda el terror que debieran cargar en sus corazones tiempo atrás, así que comienzo-

*admiramos un río, rodeado por la selva verde bajo un cielo despejado y soleado*

Príncipe- aún recuerdo aquel día en que todo comenzó, yo era un pony terrestre común y corriente, tenia un nombre común pero no lo recuerdo y cada vez que en mis recuerdos alguien lo menciona no puedo escucharlo, era terrateniente, un pequeño paraíso en medio de la selva del este, el cual colindaba con el río, este terreno albergaba tres minas de oro con las cuales yo hacía negocios con un pequeño pueblo río abajo "dirección oeste", cada dos semanas embarcábamos hacia este pueblo, curiosamente ese día fatídico partimos hacia "Shikal" se llamaba, ahora lo recuerdo-

*en medio del río un barco de tamaño mediano navegaba rió abajo dirección "oeste", una tripulación de 15 ponys entre unicornios y terrestres se encontraban esparcidos por la cubierta atendiendo las necesidades de la nave, en el timón se encuentra el príncipe y junto a él un unicornio azul escuálido y vestido con una toga blanca tomaba apuntes de lo que sucedía en la nave*

Príncipe- En aquél viaje me acompañaba una pequeña tripulación de marineros, la cual contrataba cada tres semanas para llevar mi cargamento de oro a Shikal, a mi lado mi fiel escriba no recuerdo bien su nombre, realmente nunca me importó, gran error, el se encargaba de las cosas técnicas de las ventas y yo de las cosas sociales, todo marchaba perfectamente normal-

*dos días de viaje después en los puertos de Shikal*

Príncipe-Shikal era como había dicho antes un pequeño pueblo que por alguna razón comenzó a formar una empalizada alrededor del mismo, la guardia se había duplicado desde mi última visita y un pequeño ejercito de mercenarios acampaba en las afueras, nosotros tocamos puerto y fuimos recibidos como de costumbre, ordené desembarcar y comenzar con la venta, mi tripulación obedeció, yo me dirigí a el ayuntamiento donde se encontraba el regente-

*la plaza central rodeada por 7 edificios uno de ellos, el ayuntamiento*

Príncipe- Antes de entrar en el edificio un pequeño unicornio gordo de color blanco me sorprendió por detrás-

Regente- Señor **** como está usted, se que...-

Príncipe- Vamos directo al grano mi amigo cuanto vas a querer ? -

Regente- Bien haha bien si, hablando de su cargamento, si, humm quiero el 70%-

Príncipe- Bien, se puede saber porque compra mas esta vez ? -

Regente- Pues bien amigo mio, no sé si te fijaste, pero tengo un pequeño ejercito de mercenarios a mi disposición y pues debo contar con que mantenerlos felices y productivos-

Príncipe- y a que se debe todo este alboroto?-

Regente- Bah son solo supersticiones del otro lado de la jungla río arriba, mas allá de sus tierras, no me diga que no sabe nada-

Príncipe- casi ningún forastero se presenta en mis tierras así que no tengo las últimas noticias-

Regente- son rumores de aldeas aniquiladas por un ejercito desconocido el cual no porta ningún estandarte, y mas vale duplicar la guardia por aquí que lamentarnos después-

Príncipe- No estaba enterado de esto, cree usted que estoy en riesgo?-

Regente- Mi viejo amigo sus tierras están muy poco pobladas, no aparece en el mapa, a usted ni lo notarán en su marcha-

Príncipe- Bien gracias por la noticia regresaré a mi barco y apartaré su parte del oro-

*El día avanzaba y la noche se acercaba, la tripulación de el Príncipe asegura la carga del barco y montan guardia*

Príncipe- Decidí dar la noche libre a mi escriba y me dirigí a una taberna, la taberna de siempre, su nombre era "Heaven" entré y vi una fiesta que se llevaba acabo, ponys bailando y cantando por todas partes, al fondo había un pequeño escenario donde se encontraban algunos músicos entonando a los cantos de los demás, me senté y admiré la escena, no tardé en detectar a un pony en especial, era uno terrestre de color blanco encapuchado con una vestimenta gris, me estaba observando hacía un rato-

*La noche avanzaba y los ponys se retiraban a sus respectivas casas o habitaciones alquiladas, el ambiente se relajaba, en cuanto se metió el sol el tabernero prendió una chimenea, los cuadros en las paredes iluminados por la tenue luz del fuego de la chimenea y el olor de la madera quemada hacían aún mas ameno el ambiente, en una esquina el pony blanco seguía mirando a el Príncipe*

Príncipe- después de un rato tomé valor y me acerqué a este pony que me observaba, Cual es tu nombre, "Dante" contestó "Dante el lobo blanco"

Dante- Dime cual es tu nombre?-

Príncipe- ****-

Dante- Bien y dime que está haciendo un pony con tanto dinero y sin protección en una taberna donde me encuentro yo ?-

Príncipe- Es eso una amenaza ?-

Dante- Es una advertencia-

*Dante rápidamente desenfundó una espada plateada que ocultaba debajo de su túnica gris, el Príncipe dio dos pasos atrás poniéndose en guardia*

Príncipe- Estas seguro de como usar eso?-

Dante- Idiota-

*Dante pateó la mesa que estaba frente a el haciéndola volar directamente hacia el Príncipe, y se lanzó detrás de ella empuñando la espada con la punta directamente hacia él, al ver venir la mesa se agachó e inmediatamente al pasar sobre él vio la punta de la espada dirigiéndose hacia su hombro derecho, golpeó la espada con su pata Izquierda en dirección a la derecha desviando el ataque e inmediatamente clavando un gancho derecho en las costillas de dante, fácilmente el Príncipe pudo sentir como sus costillas se rompían, ambos regresaron a una posición de combate, uno con su espada y el otro desarmado, Dante no se inmutó por las costillas rotas parecía no importarle y su rostro seguía concentrado en el combate,

los dos se observaron por unos segundos, cuando estaban listos para lanzarse una voz tenue interrumpió-

Marina- Alto Dante necesitamos mantener un perfil bajo-

Dante- Bien bien- dijo enfundando su espada

Príncipe- Eso fue una mala decisión-

*El príncipe se dio media vuelta y fue a una habitación que le pertenecía pues la había comprado en una de sus muchas visitas*

Príncipe- Todavía recuerdo aquella noche cuando conocí a Dante "El Lobo Blanco" en la habitación traté de relajarme y procesar todo lo que había ocurrido minutos antes, me relajé y por fin pude conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente desperté con frío, dí un vistazo por la ventana, todo estaba cubierto por la niebla y había una multitud en los muelles, me dispuse a salir-

*Shikal estaba cubierto por niebla el río no era visible desde tierra, en el puerto se encontraba una multitud y al frente estaba el regente, todos admiraban un barco sin tripulación visible el regente demandaba que el capitán se presentara pero no había respuesta*

Príncipe- Recuerdo que llegué al puerto y me abrí paso entre los ponys amontonados asta llegar al regente-.

Regente- Tenga precaución señor **** algo extraño está pasando aquí le recomendaría retirarse-

Príncipe- no me haga reír compañero-

* súbitamente la madera del barco tronó y rechinó, la niebla se espesó la multitud guardó silencio... Comenzaron a escucharse chapoteos en el agua, los murmullos entre los ponys confundidos comenzaban a esparcirse, la guardia se encontraba dispersa por todo el pueblo solo una pequeña parte estaba presente y los mercenarios se encontraban en las afueras*

Príncipe- En aquél momento antes de que todo empezara los murmullos callaron una vez mas, los chapoteos se hacían mas fuertes y de entre la niebla comenzaron a salir siluetas tambaleantes eran cadáveres andantes, en el momento en que fueron visibles la multitud se dispersó gritando y corriendo, las campanas de alarma sonaron, la guardia comenzó a reunirse y pelear con estos monstruos, yo esquivé la acción y me dirigí hacia el ayuntamiento, en el camino me topé con algunas escenas que me parecieron terribles, ponys siendo devorados zombies siendo desmembrados, a diferencia de relatos de algunos libros los ponys que morían a causa de los zombies no se levantaban convertidos solo se quedaban tirados ahí, inanimados. Al fin logré llegar a la plaza central, el ayuntamiento se encontraba del otro lado solo a unos metros de mí, escuché un aleteo muy fuerte la niebla se despejó de golpe y un enorme dragón de hueso y carne cayó frente a mí, el olor era insoportable, el dragón respiraba y por cada bocanada que tomaba sentía un vacío en mi alma y por cada vez que exhalaba escuchaba almas gritando, entonces yo estaba ahí parado en medio de todo ese caos, que hice ?, tomé una espada de un guardia muerto que estaba junto a mí y le grité al dragón " ENFRENTA ME " supongo que fue lo mas tonto que he hecho en mi vida, el dragón me vio, me encaró y me rugió, su aliento era tan frío estoy seguro de que me quemó con ese frío,lo siguiente que recuerdo fueron tinieblas y silencio, entre esas tinieblas y silencio una voz que dijo exactamente así "Hijo mio necesito un campeón con tu valor y cualidades"-

*El Príncipe fue golpeado por la cola del dragón y azotado contra una pared*


	2. Elegido

*Al día siguiente es sol brillaba con fuerte intensidad, Shikal se encontraba bañada en sangre y cadáveres putrefactos, el olor era penetrante y la vista agobiante, caminando hacia la plaza se encontraba Dante encapuchado a su lado una pequeña unicornio roja, vestía una túnica verde*

Dante- Estoy seguro de que vi a **** caminando por aquí en dirección hacia el ayuntamiento, tu que piensas Mariam ?-

Mariam- Estoy casi segura de que huyó un simple mortal correría mucho riesgo estando solo en todo este caos, y a todo esto cual es tu interés en el ?-

D.- parece ser un buen adversario-

M.- y cual es tu plan ?-

D.- Primero que nada, encontrarlo, si tengo suerte con eso lo convenceré de que nos necesita de una u otra manera, y nos embarcaremos río arriba con el eso nos ahorrará unas cuantas monedas de pasaje-

*El Príncipe comenzaba a despertar, recostado en una camilla en el piso en el centro de la plaza, era un pequeño campamento médico improvisado*

Príncipe- Recuerdo aquél dolor cuando desperté, era como haber muerto, podía sentir mis huesos rotos y mi espíritu un poco quebrado, en aquél momento vi a Dante caminando con esta pequeña unicornio a la cual no conocía aún, estaban caminando en dirección a mi posición, traté de incorporarme pero un médico que estaba cerca me detuvo y llamó a alguien, Dante y su acompañante finalmente llegaron a mi lado-.

D.- Creímos que habías escapado-

P.- quienes son ustedes y por qué me están siguiendo?-

D.- tranquilo solamente estamos buscando a un acompañante más-

P.- un acompañante ? a donde se dirigen ?-

M.- río arriba, estamos en busca de las ruinas de una ciudad-

P.- deberán convencerme-

D.- pues más de la mitad de tu tripulación está herida o muerta y tu tienes todos tus huesos rotos-

p.-... está bien les concederé el honor de viajar en mi barco hacia mis tierras

*Bajo aquél sol quedaron en un acuerdo, los tres ignorando el estado del príncipe, pero en un tejado los ojos de la noche en pleno día observaban sorprendidos, sorprendidos de que él siguiera con vida. Embarcaron los tres, dos en pié y uno en camilla, ahora seguidos por un ente obscuro. Al anochecer ya habían zarpado desobedeciendo advertencia por parte de la guardia de Shikal los cuales decían que seguramente había más de ellos en el río o en la jungla, pero la pequeña Mariam aseguraba lo contrario, ella decía "no sentir mas presencias" en el camino todo fue paz y tranquilidad*

P.- Yo era tan arrogante en aquellos tiempos era un buen guerrero pues al ser rico no tenía que preocuparme por estudiar o trabajar entonces solamente me dedicaba a entrenar y a hacer duelos para ganar parejas o apuestas tontas, nunca estaba dispuesto a escuchar las recomendaciones de los que me rodeaban y sin padres yo creía que el mundo era mio, y para mi ego durante el viaje de Shikal a mis tierras escuché esa voz nuevamente*

Voz- hijo mio necesito un campeón estás dispuesto a aceptar la carga ?-

P.- quien eres?-

V.- tu fuerza de voluntad será puesta a prueba, ahora levántate, tu barco está pasando sobre una vieja reliquia de antaño y si nuestro campeón quieres ser la debes reclamar, date prisa el amanecer se acerca-

*era la madrugada del 2do día de viaje llegarían a su destino al amanecer solo estaba Dante, el encargado del timón y el escriba en cubierta, Dante estaba en la proa viendo hacia el frente del camino mientras que el escriba se encontraba platicando con el encargado del timón*

p.- Escuché esa voz y puse atención a lo que me pedía, después hubo silencio, algo me decía que tenía que obedecerla y lo hice, con todos los huesos rotos y todo el dolor de por medio me incorporé en silencio mi camarote estaba obscuro, entreabrí la puerta y pude admirar a Dante dándome la espalda a unos cuantos metros parado en la proa justo arriba de mi camarote se encontraba el área del timón así que ellos no me verían, silenciosamente dí dolorosos pasos hacia la orilla miré el agua, reflejaba el cielo estrellado y una luna creciente, tomé una bocanada de aire y me dejé caer, el impacto contra el agua fue doloroso pero al estar flotando hundido me sentí aliviado, así que ahí me encontraba en el agua la obscuridad me rodeaba no sabía donde era abajo y donde era arriba, después de unos segundos escuché las campanas del barco y voces gritando "pony al agua" tras unos segundos más vi una tenue luz proveniente del fondo, dolorosamente comencé a nadar en esa dirección, al estar mas cerca pude ver que era un túnel el cual emanaba luz dorada-.

*Fuera del agua una sombra lejana e la copa de un árbol con los ojos de la noche admiraba e increíblemente escuchaba lo que pasaba en la cubierta del barco. Todos corrían en círculos tratando de saber quien había caído al agua y tratando de localizarlo para ayudarle, bajo el agua el príncipe nadaba cada vez mas profundo en este túnel*

P.- mientras mas me acercaba mas tiempo pasaba y mas necesitaba tomar aire, y sin mencionar el dolor por mis huesos rotos, mi vista comenzaba a nublarse y mi mete se abrumaba no llegaría y ya era muy tarde para regresar, la luz era cada vez mas brillante, por fin salí, tomé bocanadas bruscas de aire y me recosté en la orilla, después me fijé que era una cueva, una cueva iluminada con una luz dorada proveniente de un tesoro, oro, joyas, piedras preciosas, estatuas y pinturas todo era hermoso, apenas podía mantenerme consiente pues la fatiga por nadar y casi quedarme sin oxigeno sin mencionar mi mala condición, pero la vi, vi a la mas hermosa mas grande mas poderosa, hecha de oro de unos dos metros y medio de altura con runas marcadas en su filo, un hacha, ahí empotrada en la pared de roca con una inscripción en el piso frente a ella "Goliath" intenté levantarme pero mis patas traseras ya no me respondían así que me arrastré acercándome a ella la toqué con la punta de mi pezuña, una explosión de luz blanca-.

V.- hijo mio, campeón nuestro has aceptado esta carga como era de suponerse, ahora cargarás con el titulo de El Águila del Este, no te preocupes no estarás solo Goliath te acompañará.-

*La cueva resplandeció con tanta luz que en el exterior, en el barco lo vieron una luz azul gracias a la obstrucción del agua, el rostro de los ojos de la noche fue revelado, un joven pegaso color negro sonriente ante la luz proveniente del río, segundos después todo regresó a la penumbra*

P.- entonces después de la voz todo se obscureció y azoté en el piso, un gran ruido como de un pesado metal chocando con el piso junto a mí resonó por toda la cueva, no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo después desperté, todo estaba muy obscuro, junto a mi en el piso se encontraba Goliath, noté que mi cuerpo no se sentía tan mal tenía la fuerza suficiente como para ponerme de pié y lo hice, recordé todo lo sucedido, esperé unos minutos, y entonces intenté cargar la enorme arma, unas tres toneladas de puro metal precioso en una forma tan elegante a dos filos, la levanté como si fuera un palo de escoba-.

*en la cubierta del barco ya se habían percatado de que faltaba el Príncipe ahora llamado Águila del Este, solo habían pasado unos minutos pero, quién sobrevive bajo el agua 15 o 20 minutos con los huesos rotos, era lo que se empezaban a preguntar los exhaustos ponys, dejaron de buscar, Dante y Mariam se miraron el uno al otro pensando*

M.- siento algo conocido en los patrones del arcano hace unos 15 minutos y se acaban de detener-

D.- que dices ? hay otro?-

M.- no solo uno en el alboroto arcano sentí dos presencias una bajo el río y otra que está en este momento viéndonos desde la jungla-

D.- estoy listo para enfrentarlo-

M.- no creo que se presente, mejor concentrarnos en nuestro amigo debe estar cansado-

*caminando por el fondo del río gracias al enorme peso que lleva en su espalda se encuentra el Águila, saliendo por uno de los bordes, la tripulación lo localiza y lo ayudan a regresar al barco, a pesar de sus heridas puede subir solo a cubierta, tienen que utilizar las poleas de carga para subir a la masiva hacha*


	3. LLegada

*En cubierta*

Escriba- Señor está usted bien ? no ha dicho nada desde que lo subimos hace 5 minutos-

Águila- si estoy bien, pero ahora necesito descansar, aseguren mi tesoro, que nadie lo toque-

E- si señor-

Dante- que pasó ahí abajo?-

A- nada solo resbalé y nadé a la orilla-

D- claro-

*El Águila entró con una cara seria a su camarote*

A- Recuerdo haber entrado en mi camarote bastante serio, en cuanto serré la puerta puse una cara tonta mientras bailoteaba y trataba de contener algo que podríamos llamar "gritos", *suspiro*, no podía dejar mi reputación de "maduro", tras bailotear unos segundos recordé mis heridas y caí al suelo adolorido pero todavía con una cara de felicidad, acaso era la voz celestial y lo que me dijo, lo que me tenía feliz ?, nah, era el hacha gigante y el hecho de que podía cargarla, era hermosa y era...-.

*Con Dante y Mariam*

D- no parece tener cambios-

M- los tiene, no físicos, pero si en su patrón arcano-

D- así que el destino nos trajo a un nuevo compañero-

M- o el destino nos llevó a el-

D- Míralo desde nuestra perspectiva-

M- míralo desde la perspectiva del universo-

D- el ojo de Celestia se posaría sobre el si nosotros no hubiéramos llegado aquí?-

M- el ojo de Celestia se hubiera posado sobre nosotros, si nuestros destinos no chocaran con el suyo?-

D- deja ya de hablar sobre Celestia nos acusarán de traición-

M- Deja de mencionarla siempre que no tienes un argumento-

*Comienza a amanecer, y el barco comienza a acercarse a una de las orillas, tras unos minutos de haber salido es sol en la orilla súbitamente deja de haber árboles y una gran planicie se extiende hasta donde la vista alcanza*

Timonel *gritando*- hemos llegado-

*dentro del camarote de el Águila, todavía se encontraba en el suelo, estaba dormido, Teo el escriba entró*

T- señor, señor despierte, que hace en el suelo? está usted bien?-

A *despertando*- si solo necesito un poco de ayuda, hemos llegado ya?-

T- si señor, cuales son sus ordenes?-

A- antes que nada, bajen mi hacha y pónganla en mi casa, siguiente bajen todo lo que tenga valor en la nave y quémenla, usaremos otra-

T- se puede saber...-

A- solo háganlo y ayúdame a parar-

T- señor los médicos me dijeron que tiene todos los huesos rotos traeré una camilla

A- guarda silencio y haz lo que te digo-

*con ayuda de Teo se pudo poner de pié, asombrado el escriba dejó que el Águila caminara solo hacia fuera, no dijo nada pero le dio una mirada con sospecha, afuera todos empezaban con el movimiento, a desembarcar, no había un puerto lo hacían directamente en el pasto de la planicie*

A- Bienvenidos Dante y acompañante, cual es tu nombre, pequeña?-

M- Mariam y gracias por la bienvenida-

A- siéntanse como en casa y siéntanse libres de decirme el propósito por el cual me acompañan-

*por Babor un pequeño escuadrón de guardias vestidos de gris con armaduras ligeras se acerca*

A- por favor cooperen-

*Todos desembarcaron sin pelear, el pequeño grupo de guardias escoltaron a los ahora prisioneros a través de la planicie, pasaron por el frente de dos minas de oro una separada de la otra, el sendero también los guiaba a través de unos sembradíos de mediano tamaño, no eran muchos los ponys que se encontraban en estas tierras pero todos tenían un trabajo. Al final del sendero una casa grand, tres pisos, cuarenta metros de profundidad y veinte de lado, los guardias metieron a los dos prisioneros, no por la puerta principal sino por una lateral, el Águila y su escribano entraron por la puerta principal, era un gran vestíbulo con piso de madera, muebles viejos pero en buen estado y limpios, paredes de piedra, cuadros con marcos de oro, y cortinas rojas con bordes de oro la adornaban, una gran chimenea con un cuadro especialmente grande el cual representaba a la princesa Celestia y a la princesa Luna sentadas en dos tronos un hecho de piedra blanca y luz y el otro de nubes y estrellas*

T- bueno señor, tengo que preguntar, por qué tiene dos presos en la librería?

A- el inútil de dante, si es que así se llama realmente, se atrevió a desafiarme en combate-

T- usted señor debería controlarse mejor-

*de la cocina sale una pegaso color café, vestida con un delantal verde*

Cocinera- señor, es un gusto tenerlo de regreso-

A- gracias canela es un gusto verla-

T- no hay tiempo para esto señor, tiene invitados-

A- siempre hay tiempo para desayunar escribano-

*afuera el sol brilla, los ponys trabajan los sembradíos y las minas, por el sendero un grupo de 10 ponys terrestres jalan la masiva hacha en dirección a la casa, en el río un barco está siendo devorado por las llamas, en el horizonte río arriba una montaña comienza a rodearse de nubes negras, una figura con los ojos de la noche observa desde el otro lado del río todo lo sucedido*

A- ese día todo pasó bien torturé a Dante, saqué algunas respuestas y otras cosas mas, pero ahora les contaré la situación mundial en aquéllos tiempos, Celestia y Luna habían sido vencidas y desterradas nadie sabe a donde, Cadence murió tiempo atrás gracias al dolor causado por la muerte de su mortal esposo, y la princesa twilight sparkle se encontraba desaparecida, ahora por quien fueron desterradas Celestia y Luna?, fueron dioses mas antiguos que el mismo sol y la misma luna, o al menos eso es lo que se cuenta por algunos lugares, hay muchas versiones de la misma historia realmente no se sabe, ya nadie tiene permitido entrar a Canterlot su seguridad es absoluta y dicen tener todo en orden, el bosque de Ever Free rodeó a toda Equestria lo cual demuestra que no tienen nada bajo control, lo que alguna vez fue el solido imperio de Equestria ahora está separado en cientos de tríbus, ejércitos viajeros y ciudades en ruinas, todo era un caos lo que te mantenía vivo eran las riquezas, la fuerza, el poder y el comercio, hablar de Celestia y Luna era traición puesto que según muchos ellas nos habían abandonado y maldecido, cada vez inventaban mas cosas malas sobre ellas gracias a la agresividad de los ejércitos de canterlot, en fin hablar sobre ellas era un tema delicado-

(enserio si leyeron el 3er capitulo contando los dos anteriores y todavía leen esto déjenme un review o envíenme un "PM"no sean flojos, díganme que piensan de mi historia si algo le falta o si algo le sobra)


	4. Explicaciones

Á- recapitulando, ya que les conté un poco mas de la situación en Equestria, continúo con mi relato, Desayuné, y esperé, premeditando las palabras que diría en presencia de Dante y Mariam, El escriba estaba sentado frente a mi, esperando a que dijera algo y fuese para acatar una orden o para intentar hacerme entrar en razón, fuese como fuese, me levanté sin decir una palabra y rápidamente salí de la cocina atravesé el comedor, una sala, y al fin me encontré frente a la puerta de la cual al otro lado se encuentra la biblioteca, el escribano me alcanzó, y me advirtió, "señor, solo recuerde que gracias a su forma de pensar sobre las deidades y su lealtad a las ideologías de antaño, pueden causarnos problemas con este par de viajeros" cada vez que el me advertía algo solamente me hacía querer hacer lo contrario-

*el Águila entró a la habitación era una biblioteca de mediano tamaño pisos de madera alfombrados, altos techos con libreros que llegaban al tope retacados de libros con cubiertas doradas, una chimenea, frente a esta se encontraban Dante y Mariam, distribuidos por la habitación diez guardias, todos armados con una lanza y una espada envainada-

Á- Bien bien, dime Dante, tenías que regresar y encontrarme nuevamente después de haberme retado ?-

D- Tenía que disculparme no ?-

Á- Guardias lleven a la pequeña a la otra habitación-

*los guardias toman a la pequeña y la sacan de la habitación a través de una puerta roja , ella intenta resistirse pero es inútil, los guardias restantes salen por la otra puerta hacia el exterior*

Á- dime Dante a que vienen-

*el Águila camina hacia la espada de Dante que se encuentra en un pequeño escritorio*

D- nuestros propósitos no te conciernen-

Á- Bien, porque los traje asta aquí, no saben exactamente donde están y no están en posición de resistirse, y ahora los he separado-

*silencio por cinco segundos, el Águila voltea a ver a Dante nuevamente*

D- Alguien que no hace comentarios acerca de que peleó y sobrevivió a los muertos y a un dragón oculta algo, creo yo, digo no es algo que se dé todos los días, teníamos que seguirte-

Á- Estamos acostumbrados a esos malditos, rondan por la jungla hace años, no sé que se te hizo extraño-

D- y el dragón ? no estaban todos tus huesos rotos ? el hacha ? la luz en el río ? debes ser mas discreto-

Á- qué ?

D- son señales que gracias a tu poca capacidad para pensar en lo que los demás ven, te delatar-

Á- delatar qué?-

D- lo que eres-

Á- soy qué ?-

D- vamos no finjas-

*la puerta roja se abrió*

M- El no lo sabe-

D- no lo sabe ?

Á- no sé que?

M- lo que eres-

Á- soy un pony terrestre, terrateniente-

M- lo que eres ahora-

Á- que soy ahora?-

D- no lo sabes?

Á- creo que queda muy claro que no lo sé! podrían dejar de decir estupideces y comentar algo con sentido ?!-

*tras la pequeña potra se encontraban los guardias encerrados en burbujas flotantes con los ojos cerrados*

Á- alguien? quiere decir algo con sentido ?!-

D- relájate no sabíamos que no sabias-

M- yo si lo sabía-

Á- ya cállense!-

*hubo silencio*

Á- ahora responderán a mis preguntas de una forma concisa y se ahorraran el balbuceo-

D- no tenemos necesidad de decirte nada-

M- Si si la tenemos-

D- ya cállate deja algo de misterio-

M- esto no se trata de misterio, lo necesitamos si queremos lograr algo, tiene tierras, tiene recursos, y ahora tiene algo de poder-

Á- ok nadie está contestando mis preguntas-

M- no haz preguntado nada-

*las miradas se recorrieron de uno a otro*

Á- que es lo que aparentemente no sé que soy ?-

M- Claro, eso, cuando estábamos en el barco, por qué saltaste al agua? te jalaron? te desmayaste? como pudiste pararte con tu estado precario?-

Á- no lo sé algo me dijo que lo hiciera-

M- tu sentido común estaba apagado?-

Á- era una voz dentro de mi cabeza-

M- nuevamente, tu sentido común estaba apagado-

Á- no lo sé simplemente lo hice, me dejé caer al agua-

M- y que pasó ahí abajo, pasaste mucho tiempo sumergido-

*el Águila tomó asiento en un pequeño sillón al lado de la chimenea*

Á- no lo recuerdo bien-

M- eso es una mentira-

D- como puedes saberlo ?-

Á- a que viene todo esto ?-

M- que fue lo que encontraste? y no me refiero a esa hacha-

Á- un lugar, una cueva-

M- y tuviste una experiencia extraña?-

Á- había un tesoro-

M- no te sentiste atraído por el?-

Á- en lo absoluto-

M- me sorprende pues Celestia pone pruebas dificiles-

Á- Celestia?-

M- si nuestra antigua diosa, ella pone pruebas dependiendo...-

Á- pruebas para qué ?-

M- dame unos minutos sin interrupción y te aclararé todo-

D- no creo que sea buena idea-

M- aprende a observar Dante, su casa está llena de cuadros libros y referencias a Luna y Celestia lo cual significa que tú no las odias o les temes no es así?-

Á- creo que ellas siguen ahí en algún lugar, y espero que sea lo correcto-

M- ves dante, ahora tomen asiento y aguarden un minuto, despertaré a tus guardias-

*el Águila miró con sorpresa a través de la puerta roja hacia la otra habitación, la pequeña entonó unas palabras y los guardias cayeron al piso, todavía inconscientes*

M- oops me parece que despertarán con el tiempo, regresando a lo que decía antes de ser interrumpida. Si Celestia la diosa del sol te puso una prueba, que al parecer pasaste fácilmente, el tesoro que yacía en esa cueva son viejos trofeos de guerras ganadas, ciudades saqueadas, y miles de vidas en trabajos forzados, efectivamente es maligno, pero entre toda esa chatarra que podría comerse a cualquier ambicioso, avaricioso o estúpido se encuentran verdaderas reliquias, hechas por la misma Celestia, una de ellas es el arma que encontraste, dime al tocar algo en ese lugar viste alguna luz? escuchaste a la voz?-

Á- si al tocar a esta hacha, una luz cubrió toda la cueva y la voz me dijo algo, "hijo mio necesito un campeón" o algo así no lo recuerdo bien, también mencionó que el arma se llama "Goliath"-

M- está bien, eso me dice varias cosas, la primera es que te eligieron para ser un peleador de la luz, la segunda cosa es que lo que te canaliza a Celestia es tu "Goliath", y este nombre me dice una tercera cosa, Goliath es un arma especial antiquísima-

D- solo un peleador mas?-

M- dijo campeón así que mi querido Dante que te puedo decir-

D- eso ya lo veremos-

*Dante tomó su espada de el escritorio y salió rápidamente por la puerta hacia el exterior*

Á- Celos?-

M- Ciertamente, el quiere auto proclamarse "gran peleador, campeón, comandante" a donde quiera que va, tienes alguna otra pregunta con respecto a esto?

Á- la inicial no me haz dicho que se supone que no sé que soy-

M- un elegido, es el mejor nombre que le puedo dar, no te dio algún sobrenombre o un titulo ?-

Á- me dijo que yo era el Águila del Este-

M- bien Águila, tienes alguna otra pregunta ?

Á- por qué mi prueba fue un tesoro?-

M- ella debió pensar que eso te corrompería-

Á- lo que menos busco es dinero, ahora esto significa que Celestia y Luna siguen con nosotros ?-

M- eso no lo sé, hay tantas historias buenas y malas que es completamente imposible saberlo, algo mas ?-

Á- tres cosas, una por qué mis huesos siguen rotos pero pude moverme bien, dos por qué pude cargar a Goliath pese a que es metal "oro" y pesa toneladas y cual es su propósito aquí-

M- bien, tus huesos siguen rotos, al tener energía celestial ya no te lastiman, no se recuperan, pero ya no te lastiman, tienes que descansar e incluso recibir atención medica para curarte, pudiste cargar a Goliath porque es tu canalización con Celestia, es tu arma, estaban predestinados el uno para el otro, ella nunca te pesará, y nuestro propósito aquí es encontrar las ruinas de una pequeña ciudad a dos días al sur de aquí, nos acompañas?

Á- gracias por aclararme todo esto y no gracias por la invitación pero he de declinar pero siéntanse bienvenidos, cuando quieran regresar háganlo-

M- bien supongo que no te puedo obligar, se que tienes algunas dudas mas, no puedo leer tu mente pues tienes una fuerza de voluntad casi irrompible, pero es muy obvio, así que te responderé sin que preguntes, si Dante y yo también fuimos elegidos hace unos cuantos años, no no puedes ganarle en un combate mano a mano o armados tiene mucha mas experiencia que tú y si si regresaremos en unas cuantas semanas-

Á- tu nivel de deducción es bastante irritante-

M- gracias, es hora de que Dante y yo partamos-

*Ambos salieron, afuera de la casa se encontraba Dante, estaba admirando el terreno y antes de hacer caso a la presencia de Águila y Mariam sacó de debajo de su túnica gris un cuerno, lo sonó tres veces y lo guardó nuevamente, Mariam corrió hacia el, murmuraron algunas cosas, después voltearon a ver a el Águila se despidieron y se marcharon*


	5. un emisario

*así pues, el unicornio gris encapuchado y la pequeña unicornio roja encapuchada también partieron ese mismo día, el Águila se quedó ahí parado viendo como se alejaban, a mitad de camino entre la casa y el río los ponys seguían jalando a Goliath en dirección a la casa, el escribano observa desde una ventana del segundo piso mientras toma nota, nota de todo lo dicho en la biblioteca*

Á- ese día descubrí lo que me había sucedido, gracias a las explicaciones de esta pequeña "Mariam", en la noche en mi habitación entre en "pánico" porque comencé a procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en Shikal, tras revolcarme en mi cama unas cuantas horas tratando de entender todo lo sucedido, escuché la campana de alarma, me levanté y observé hacia fuera de la ventana, todo estaba muy obscuro algunas antorchas se movían por aquí y por allá pero no lograba enfocar nada, rápidamente bajé y salí por la puerta principal, Goliath se encontraba ahí en el exterior, la tomé, tan ligera como la primera vez, aunque difícil de manejar por su tamaño, era perfecta, cargándola de lado troté hacia donde estaban las antorchas mas cercanas-.

Á- que es lo que pasa?!-

pony genérico intercambiable número 1 - son los cadáveres señor están regresando!-

Á- rápido reúnanse-

*todos los ponys presentes la mayoría siendo guardias toman una formación cerca del Águila las antorchas se juntan y hacen un pequeño campo de visibilidad lo demás a cinco metros de ellos son sobras absolutas, algunos que llegan a notarlo miran extrañados a el Águila cargando la masiva hacha, pero pronto su atención es atraída hacia la obscuridad... comienzan a escucharse pasos*

Á- se acercan prepárense !-

Pony genérico intercambiable número 2- señor vi otras cosas que no eran zombies cuando me atacaron el la orilla de la jungla-

Á- que viste ?-

N2- el cadáver de un oso gigantesco caminando estaba jalando una jaula, no vi lo que contenía-

*Murmuraciones*

Á- tranquilos ponys y prepárense-

*El Águila se colocó en un frente, comenzaron a llegar pocos y lentos zombies los guardias fácilmente se encargaban de ellos, comenzaron a aumentar el número, mas y mas, al final el Águila se vio obligado a lanzar un golpe, lanzó un hachazo horizontal, partiendo siete cadáveres por la mitad, pasándolos como mantequilla el peso de Goliath era el suficiente como para rebanarlos si dificultad, la técnica casi perfecta de el Águila le permitía blandir semejante armatoste, los zombies sesearon de llegar tras unos segundos... silencio ... unos gruñidos comenzaron a escucharse profundos y graves, unas cadenas comienzan a moverse, rechinidos metálicos, las cadenas comienzan a ser azotadas los gruñidos son mas fuertes, el Águila tomó una de las antorchas que llevaba uno de los ponys y la tiró lejos en el pasto, mientras el ruido de las cadenas y los gruñidos continuaban lentamente el fuego comenzaba a esparcirse, la luz comenzaba a dar vista a lo que parecía ser un enorme oso con ganchos enterrados en sus costados y espalda con largas cadenas enganchadas a una jaula vacía*

Á- corran a la casa!-

*todos obedecieron, pero el se quedó, los violentos movimientos del oso causan que los ganchos terminen de desgarrar su piel dejándolo libre, los ojos del oso ya habían sido seguramente comidos por los cuervos pero todavía escuchaba, y desgraciadamente escuchó a los que corrían a la casa*

Á- Ven aquí bestia y pelea conmigo-

*el oso se detuvo y escuchando de donde provenía el sonido, se lanzó corriendo en dirección a el*

Á- *SUSPIRO* Recuerdo todos los combates de mi vida, pues a eso me dedico, a pelear, pero ese en especial, pues fue mi primer combate con algo que seguramente mataría a un mortal propinándole el primer golpe, y sucedió así, saltó sobre mí, alcancé a asestarle un golpe con el canto de mi arma justo en la cabeza lo hice dar un traspié pero rápidamente respondió con un cabezazo, volé unos metros, enserio el oso era gigante unos tres metros de altura, al caer en el piso un agudo dolor, mis huesos se rompían mas, me incorporé, la bestia ya estaba corriendo en mi dirección, perdí la calma, el miedo se apoderó de mi no quería morir, y no iba a hacerlo, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, en estos momentos me arrepentía de no utilizar una armadura o al menos algo de ropa, el oso lanzó un zarpazo que entró directamente en mi pecho, pero no hubo dolor, una luz blanca emanaba de nuestros alrededores miré mi pecho y no había herida, el oso se mostraba incómodo ante esta luz lo cual hizo que se des concentrara, abriéndome una oportunidad, abaniqué y pasó como mercurio en mantequilla a través de su cuello decapitándolo, cayó al piso inerte, yo me encontraba en shock me dejé caer al suelo, la luz blanca todavía estaba rodeándome, no recuerdo nada mas de esa noche-

*tras unos minutos un grupo de guardias llegaron al sitio en que el Águila se encontraba lo encontraron inconsciente lo cargaron y lo llevaron al interior de la casa, desde un área segura en la jungla la silueta con ojos de noche retira un cuchillo clavado de la frente de uno de estos oso, respira un poco agitado, se sacude algo de polvo de encima y salta a uno de los árboles observando hacia el fuego de la planicie creada por el Águila*

Á- al día siguiente mis hombres recogieron los restos de la batalla, mientras yo descansaba en cama por fin mis heridas mi escribano se presentó ante mi-

T- Señor como se siente?-

Á- Pues estoy vivo, algo nervioso, he estado bajo bastante estrés estos últimos días-

T- así parece señor, yo quería informarle que destiné parte del tesoro ahorrado para mandar construir una enorme empalizada alrededor de sus tierras-

Á- está bien no hay ningún problema con ello-

T- También quería comentarle que sus hombres están afuera observando su arma y preguntándose cosas-

Á- que clase de cosas escribano?-

T- ellos se preguntan, como es que pudo blandirla y el porqué brillaba en luz blanca cuando lo trajeron de regreso a casa-

Á- Demonios escribano, inventa algo no me siento con el humor de explicarles que es lo que pasa, solo diles que ahora están seguros, y ordena un toque de queda, todos deben estar dentro de la casa al ocultarse el sol-

T- si señor-

*pasaron tres semanas, el Águila se sentía mucho mejor, todos estaban en sus labores cotidianas una de ellas era aguantar las pesadas bromas de su terrateniente, la empalizada ya estaba casi finalizada, medía tres metros de altura y varios ponys podían pararse arriba. Tras pasar estas tres semanas un evento sucedió, un barco incendiándose llegó a la orilla del río*

Á- ese día estaba entrenando con Goliath cuando vi una torre de humo proveniente de la dirección del río, rápidamente me encaminé hacia allí, cuando llegué dos guardias se encontraban observando, el barco estaba envuelto en llamas pero se escuchaban fuertes golpes en el interior, después de unos segundos los golpes sesearon y el barco tocó la orilla, seguía ardiendo en cubierta la silueta de un pony enorme vestido en armadura se asoma, nos observa a mi y a los guardias unos segundos todavía parado en las llamas que lo quemaban, después de observarnos se acercó a la orilla y saltó al piso, cayó con gran fuerza, el era bastante grande y enfundado en una armadura de placas tan gruesa que por cierto estaba al rojo vivo, se incorporó de la posición que adoptó para caer y se dirigió a mi, el era color blanco con una crin amarilla-

At- mi nombre es Arthus paladín emisario de la palabra de Celestia, veo que tu alma conlleva poder Celestial me equivoco?-

*Á- maldito Arthus todavía recuerdo ese día en que o conocí, era tan sorprendente, pues tenía una armadura de placas al rojo vivo puesta y ni siquiera le interesaba aparte el medía como dos metros, llevaba un escudo mas o menos de su tamaño el cual dejó caer al piso cuando saltó y un martillo de un considerable tamaño, poco a poco su armadura se fue enfriando y retomando su color original, gris con dorado-

Á- creo saber a lo que te refieres y la respuesta es si, paladín Arthus, que te trae aquí ?-

At- Una pelea con un Obscuro, que ahora arde muerto en las gloriosas llamas del sol-

Á- por lo que puedo ver no tienes ni un rasguño-

At- no era un digno adversario, el pobre se cansó después de pelear una semana y fue fácilmente eliminado-

...

Á- necesitas algo ? en nuestras tierras ?-

At- reitero que veo en tu alma poder celestial, pudiera pasar esta noche con tu gente?-

Á- claro-

*Arthus se acerca al barco en llamas pone sus pezuñas contra el casco y lo empuja hacia el medio y así la suave corriente comienza a arrastrarlo ría abajo*

Á- desde donde vienes?-

At- vengo peleando con este Obscuro desde las calientes tierras del Sur-

Á- bueno no nos quedemos aquí, vamos a mi casa a platicar un poco mas-

*Ambos caminan abriéndose paso por los ojos curiosos de los sirvientes que se habían juntado para admirar lo sucedido, desde el mismo árbol en la jungla en que yacía la silueta con ojos de la noche hace tres semanas, sigue ahí viendo en silencio, todo lo ocurrido*

Á- cada paso que Arthus daba un pequeño agujero en el piso era formado su armadura tenía que pesar una tonelada, su escudo otra mas y su martillo unos doscientos kilos, era sorprendente, cuando platicamos un poco más me enteré de que el era un elegido de Celestia para predicar su palabra y proteger al desamparado, no solo se quedó esa noche, se quedó algunos días ayudando a construir la empalizada, impresionante tenía la fuerza de cuatro ponys terrestres y nunca se quitó su armadura nunca dejó su martillo lo único que dejaba de lado era su enorme escudo-

*- yo- yeah por fin he puesto a Arthus en escena uno de los personajes más impresionantes de esta historia, dejen Review así puedo saber que onda si no dejan nada pues no soy adivino no se lo que piensan, o nadie tiene preguntas que pueda aclarar ?-


End file.
